1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling apparatus for controlling a pre-charge activity on a SRAM array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controlling apparatus and a controlling method for controlling a pre-charge activity on a SRAM array.
2. Description of Related Art
In a driver IC adapted in a liquid crystal display panel of a portable device, a SRAM can be embedded to store the data on the display panel. If a frame on the display panel is still, the system only have to take the display data from the SRAM and doesn't need to refresh the data continuously to avoid power consumption.
Nevertheless, the portable device provides more and more multimedia data. The motion pictures showed on the display panel will result in continuous refreshment of the SRAM. Thus, the power consumption rises a lot due to the multimedia data.
Accordingly, what is needed is a controlling apparatus and a method for controlling a pre-charge activity on the SRAM array to avoid dummy power consumption and overcome the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.